1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for representing an image of a portable terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for representing information of an image as a voice by distinguishing the information of the image by an object area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, portable terminals have evolved into the form of a smart phone which performs various functions by using an image. A camera currently used in the portable terminal has a high resolution and a high quality image. However, the visually impaired cannot use a camera function. In general, the visually impaired may be totally blind or have limited vision capability. However, there is a growing demand for a smart phone which may be used by the visually impaired. In other words, those with limited vision capability may identify a sign and surrounding information by using a zoom feature of the camera or the totally blind may photograph an object or surroundings, and send the image of the object or surroundings to a friend to notify the friend of their situation, thus using the camera as their eyes. Therefore, a pedestrian navigation application using a camera function in the portable terminal is expected to be very useful for the visually impaired. Also, such pedestrian navigation feature may also be useful to a normal person.